Solo espero felicidad
by alonesempai
Summary: Ella que pasando su vida viviendo con sus padres y hermana.Por medio del destino ella firmara un contrato con Sebastián Michaelis pare tomar venganza de todo lo malo que le ocurrió y se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el. Este es mi primer finc y tal vez no sea tan emocionante pero me esforcé y me sentí orgullosa haciéndolo. !por favor pasen y lean!
1. solo espero felicidad

Solo espero felicidad

En medio de la obscuridad cuando todo estaba perdido ya no era capaz de volver a esa antigua luz que un día yo misma eh tenido. Cuando yo misma no lo pensé solo lo único que quería en ese momento era venganza, fue en ese momento cuando mi vida cambio. Cuando conocí a ese demonio, cuando conocí a ese mayordomo obscuro, cuando conocí a Sebastián Michaelis.

Prologo

Yo era una niña de 12 años exactamente cuando yo solía sonreír con mi queridísima hermana, ella era un año más pequeña que yo por eso nos entendíamos siempre mientras nos quedamos solas solo con los sirvientes de nuestra mansión en eso nuestros padres se iban a trabajar en su gran empresa que para mí en general me hacía sentir muy orgullosa de ellos aunque casi la mayoría del día no los veíamos tan solo se diría que en las mañanas y en las noches.

Un día nuestro padre y nuestra madre estaban tomando el té solos platicando seriamente en una mesa de nuestro hermoso jardín lleno de flores mientras nosotras nos alejábamos a jugar aunque sea un poco logre escuchar algo que decía mi padre, algo sobre una amenaza hacia nuestra familia es por eso que creo que dijeron algo acerca de llevar a mi hermana con mi abuela paterna a Francia y yo a otro lugar pero no lo logre a escuchar porque mi hermana se me acerco con muchas flores de color azul profundo para que le hiciera unos anillos que tanto nos encantaban con estas así que mejor pensé que tal vez si esto fue una broma si a caso solo platicaban de alguien mas pero luego mire a mi mama quien intentaba no llorar mientras que mi papa la calmaba entonces me dije a mi misma –esto nos es entonces una broma es la realidad- yo con mi cara deprimida mi hermana se dio cuenta y me pregunto – ¿qué te pasa hermana pareces algo triste te encuentras bien?- yo le respondí –yo me encuentro bien solo vi las flores que me hicieron recordar a nuestra difunta y queridísima abuelita, mi abuela Alejandra- Mei mi hermana me miro de manera deprimida con sus hermosos ojos color miel mientras su cabello dorado se movía con el viento y me dijo –yo también la extraño mucho, pero eso ya paso no solo tenemos que mirar al futuro entendido!- me dijo lo ultimo con una voz de mando y luego se rio, yo como no me gusta verla triste le sonreí y la abrace diciéndole al oído –yo te quiero mucho Mei pase lo que pase yo siempre te tendré en mente de acuerdo- la suelto y le sonrió. Al poco rato mi madre nos grita –YUUKI! , MEI! VENGAN! – nosotras vamos lo más rápido que podamos por culpa de nuestros vestido largos, -diablos estos vestidos molestan por qué no inventan algo mas cómodo para nosotras- me dije a mi misma ya llegando veo a mi madre con los ojos a punto de llorar y con una voz un tanto triste se acerca a mi hermana y le dice –Mei por favor no me hagas preguntas sobre esto de acuerdo yo solo- empieza a llorar nuestra madre y papa continua –solo te pedimos que vayas a hacer un viaje de un año con tu abuela, el chofer te llevara al puerto y te subirá en el próximo barco rumbo a Francia para que la pases con ella está bien – y él le sonríe y ella le dice –pero papa y mi hermana, no irá conmigo o que- él le dice –no ella ira con unos tíos en E.U.A pero ella solo tendrá que esperar un poco mas como unos siete días por que aun no me pongo en contacto con ellos- entonces Mei le dice –en contacto pero para quedarnos un año es mucho y eso ya debería estar planeado ¿no?- mi mama dice –solo no hagas más preguntas y quiero que sepas que te queremos con toda mi vida amor y que siempre te extrañare está bien, ve por que el barco zarpara en unas par de horas y se me dices de tus maletas ya están en el carruaje, ten cuidado y te amamos- le dio un beso en la frente al igual que papa y la llevaron hacia el carruaje pero sin antes de que yo me despidiera, lo hice con un poco de tristeza casi tratando de no llorar pero la despedida fue un poco más triste de lo que yo tenía planeado así que se fue ahora yo estaba sola.

Un par de días más tarde mientras estaba dando un paseo por las calles de Londres sentí una extraña presencia como si alguien me estuviera vigilando a lo lejos, yo me quede pensando -podrá ser que estoy entendiendo mal las cosas o que-. Ya regresando a la mansión el carruaje se detuvo con fuerza y de repente vi a mi querido hogar prendiendo llamas, yo asustada empecé a entrar como loca entonces busque y busque pero no encontré a nadie ni los sirvientes de la mansión nadie parece que escaparon, eso no me importo porque estaba preocupada por ellos mis padres, hasta llegar al dormitorio de mis padres entre fue cuando vi todo lleno de rojo carmín seguido por unos cuerpos que al parecer eran de mis padres trate de ir a verlos con el valor que aun tenia pero de repente sentí unas manos taparme de la boca y haciéndome oler algo y perder la conciencia. Al poco rato de despertar me encontraba creo por qué no recuerdo bien en un tipo celda donde ahí había varios jóvenes también tapados de la boca con un trapo y amarrados horriblemente de sus manos y pies, en ese momento oí un gran pero horrible grito parecía que gritaba con un dolor muy profundo pero de repente se calmo y entro una persona encapuchada sacando a otro chico para luego encerrarnos de nuevo en ese lugar, lo único que recuerdo es el haber escuchado y escuchado enormes gritos como el que oí por primera vez, me hizo sentir muy enferma el repugnante olor que provenía de afuera era como sangre pero con otra cosa no lo sé muy bien, en ese momento logro ver como abren la puerta y de repente se acercan a mí y me sacan de ese gran cuarto yo estaba sorprendentemente asustada, temblando de miedo porque al ver una gran mesa de piedra llena de sangre con varios órganos esparcidos yo me quede atónica al ver tal escena necesitaba ayuda, en eso que un hombre me vuelve a desmayar con ese extraño olor, despierto y veo yo rodeada por un gran grupo de personas mirándome con una de felicidad por lo que me pasaba de repente veo que un hombre saca una daga y cuando vi ya había lastimado en el estomago sentí tan horrible que no pude soportar gritar del dolor hasta que de mis ojos salieron lagrimas. Después de eso le preguntaba a esas personas que porque solo me herían y no de una vez acababan con mi vida pero siempre su respuesta siempre fue –TE FALTA MUCHO POR PAGAR!- y me encerraban y así paso cada día hasta que creo pasaron como cinco yo ya me sentía morirme y seguía suplicando que alguien me ayudara, le pedía a Dios que me ayudara, le pedía a los ángeles que me ayudaran pero no hubo respuesta hasta que ya harta de tanto sufrimiento no pensaba ya en lo que decía de repente se me vino a la mente –SI DIOS NI LOS ÁNGELES ME AYUDAN ENTONCES QUE SEA UN DEMONIO!- tanto así me estaba volviendo loca por tanto sufrimiento, de repente se apago la poca luz con la que podía ver y todo se obscureció para mi sorpresa una voz muy melodiosa me hablaba, logre escuchar que decía, decía algo como -Tu me has llamado por un deseo, por una venganza, dime si tú decides olvidarte de la luz, de lo puro, de lo milagroso, de lo santo para encontrarte con la obscuridad de la cual nunca se podrá volver y con el fin de llevar a cabo lo único que desee y lo único que yo desee si es así firme un contrato conmigo y yo le cumpliré cualquier deseo o a caso ¿usted ya se ha arrepentido? Y a ¿perdonado a quienes le hicieron mal?- yo si aun poder ver nada solo empiezo a recordar cuanto tuve que pasar por culpa de esas personas y como a mí, a mi familia sufrió entonces hable con voz firme y me dirijo a esa voz –yo…yo…YO QUIERO FIRMAR UN CONTRATO AHORA!- y solo alcance a mirar unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre que brillaban con intensidad ahora solo observándome luego volví a ver pura obscuridad y empecé a oír gritos terribles pero de repente se cayó entonces vi como la puerta que me mantenía alejada de la luz se abrió y vi una silueta. Solo recuerdo a una persona de traje negro con tez blanca como de porcelana y su cabello negro cayendo hacia su cara con unos ojos rojos acercándose a mí y después de eso ya no supe que paso porque me desmaye por todo mi dolor.

Al abrir mis ojos vi como la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana sorprendida me trate de sentar pero no pude me seguían doliendo mis heridas y vi que estaba en mi habitación todo normal como si nada hubiese ocurrido de repente miro al otro lado y vi a ese enigmático joven darme una taza de té diciéndome–PARECE QUE MI JOVEN DAMA YA SE HA DESPERTADO- luego de eso me sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa que hasta a mi me llego a dar miedo.


	2. capitulo 1

Solo espero felicidad

Al abrir mis ojos vi como la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana sorprendida me trate de sentar pero no pude me seguían doliendo mis heridas y vi que estaba en mi habitación todo normal como si nada hubiese ocurrido de repente miro al otro lado y vi a ese enigmático joven darme una taza de té diciéndome–PARECE QUE MI JOVEN DAMA YA SE HA DESPERTADO- luego de eso me sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa que hasta a mi me llego a dar miedo.

Capitulo 1

Yo estaba confundida y parece que ese joven que estaba a mi lado lo noto y me dijo –siento que usted no ha recordado nada de lo que acabo de ocurrir, así que se lo explicare si usted quiere- el me vio un poco serio y yo apenas le dije –ah!...claro si por favor- el prosiguió y dijo –bueno, usted estaba pidiendo ayuda a que la sacaran de ese lugar en el que la tenían encerrada entonces usted me llamo y yo vine en su ayuda ¿no recuerda?- él se paró un momento de hablar para mirarme nuevamente y yo lo seguía mirando confundida entonces él me siguió explicando –y ahora que usted firmo un contrato conmigo, yo la acompañare hasta que sus deseos se hayan cumplido, pero usted no me ha dicho con exactitud qué es lo que quiere así que…. ¿Qué es lo que desea joven ama?- me miro con una sonrisa y yo le dije –bueno yo…- en eso se me vino a la mente varios recuerdos los felices y los trágicos y continúe –yo quiero tomar venganza a las personas que mataron a mis padres y hasta que yo vuelva a ser feliz, solo hasta eso yo acabare mi contrato con usted…..pero usted ¿qué es lo que gana con ayudarme?- el tardo unos segundos en responderme y dijo con una sonrisa macabra –yo quiero de usted- se acerco de repente hacia mí y prosiguió –yo quiero su alma joven ama - yo me quede sorprendida un momento pero luego me di cuenta que si es un demonio como se llamaba, entonces le dije –ah! Por cierto usted no me ha dicho su nombre- el solo se alejo un poco y me dijo –yo me puedo llamar como usted quiera llamarme así que…. ¿Qué nombre desea ponerme joven ama?- el me sonrió y solo se me quedo viendo yo lo mire también y pensé que yo no soy muy buena para poner nombres así que le dije –yo no sé qué nombre ponerte pero si usted está de acuerdo me gustaría que te llamaras como antes tu ultimo amo te ha llamado está bien- yo le trate de sonreír también y él me respondió – entonces joven ama por favor llámeme Sebastián Michaelis, es un gusto servirle a…..- el se quedo callado y me volvió a mirar yo me quede un poco callada y luego le dije –yo soy Yuuki Phantomhive creo que es un gusto conocerte- él se volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta y dijo –parece que mi suerte es servir a esta familia uh! Bueno entonces mi joven ama Yuuki Phantomhive es un gusto el servirla, bien joven ama yo me retirare por ahora para dejarla descansar así que le pido que por favor no se mueva tanto para que no se la abren nuevamente sus heridas, así que con su permiso me retiro- el salió de mi habitación y tan rápido que escuche que la puerta se cerraba yo tan rápido me pare hacia un espejo que estaba ahí me empecé a observar yo tenía puesto mi camisón para dormir también que tenia puesto varias vendas alrededor de mis brazos, piernas y el cuello aunque sentí también vendas cubriéndome el estomago y pecho intente tocarme las vendas del estomago pero me llegaron muy fuertes dolores y por eso decidí ya no tocarme y empezarme a vestir pero por más que me tocaba me dolía entonces tuve que volverme a acostar en la cama y esperar que Sebastián volviera y me ayudara aunque a mí no me pareció la mejor idea porque quien me vestía siempre fueron las sirvientas nada mas ellas, bueno eso no me tenía que preocupar, ya estando recostada sobre mi cama pensé ¿Qué les paso a los cuerpos de mis padres? ¿Cómo estaría mi hermana? ¿Bien o mal? Tenía mis pensamientos intranquilos por lo que hizo de nuevo el volverme a pararme, ponerme un suéter que estaba más cerca y dirigirme a la puerta de mi habitación, al abrirla me encontré con Sebastián quien traía nuevamente una mesita con bocadillos y mi té me dijo –joven ama ¿A dónde se piensa dirigir? Le pedí por favor que se quedara en cama descansando- entonces el dejo la mesita y me cargo para acostarme en mi cama, yo estando muy intranquila le pedí que me dejara salir pero el me dijo – joven ama por favor debería descansar o sus heridas no se curaran y…- yo le dije – CALLATE! Sebastián tengo que saber que le sucedió a mi familia, por eso no puedo estar tan tranquila- Sebastián me miro con mucha seriedad y me empezó a servirme te un una de mis tazas y me empezó a decir –mi joven ama los cuerpos de sus padres fueron llevados a la morgue y de sus cuerpos he pedido que sea llevados a una funeraria para que después los puedan enterrar y a su hermana sigue con su abuela al parecer está a salvo así que no hay de qué preocuparse- él me da la taza con el té y yo la agarro diciéndole –ah… mmmm….gracias Sebastián por todo y lo siento por el haberte gritado- el me sonríe y me dice –no hay de qué joven ama y además ese es el trabajo de un mayordomo ¿Qué sería de mi sino pudiera hacer una cosa tan simple como esa?- yo me quede un rato atónica cuando él me dijo –llámeme cuando termine su té, tengo que seguir arreglando la mansión por usted joven ama, ahora con su permiso me retiro- él se volvió a ir y dejándome sola de nuevo con estos pensamientos tan extraños que me ponían intranquila, al terminar mi te solo dejando la taza en la mesita abre la puerta Sebastián y me dice –bien, veo que ya termino su té ahora déjeme revisar sus heridas para ver si le cambio las vendas o no y para cambiarle de ropa- yo me le quedo viendo y le digo –espera Sebastián, tu…¿tú me vas a cambiar y todo eso?- el muy poco confundido me dice –pues, claro joven ama yo soy un demonio que es también mayordomo además quien más cree que va a hacerlo, por ahora yo le tendré que ayudar con esto hasta que usted consiga a una sirvienta está bien, no le voy a hacer nada- el me sonríe y yo me sonroje un poco volteando hacia otro lado y le dije –está bien- el me levanto para quitarme el camisón y así pude ver todas mi vendas que me cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, Sebastián solo empezó a quitarme las vendas de mis brazos y piernas y él me dijo –parece que ya casi se curaran estas heridas ya que no fueron muy profundas entonces no le voy a poner las vendas ahí está bien ahora empezare con su estomago y pecho discúlpeme si se siente incómoda, está bien- entonces el empieza a quitar las vendas que me cubrían el estomago y yo misma pude apreciar una herida muy grande tanto que me sorprendí el me dijo –mmm…parece que esta fue muy profunda así que le cambiare las vendas- el me quita esas vendas y me pone otras, ahora iba con mi pecho aquí si yo estaba avergonzada, Sebastián solo realizo su trabajo y me quito las vendas de este lugar y me toco en donde se encontraba mi corazón y me dijo –esta es la marca de nuestro contrato joven ama sin importar que tan lejos se encuentre yo la encontrare- al decir Sebastián eso mire hacia mi pecho y vi un pentagrama siendo rodeando con un circulo de color morado casi brillando yo me quede perpleja al verlo pero pensé que es lo que tuve que afrontar al haber firmado un contrato con este demonio así que le dije con una sonrisa –ah! Entonces no será fácil escaparme de este demonio jeje ya veo- el me sonrío y empezó a vestirme con cuidado, ya acabando le dije –mmmm…..Sebastián yo quiero salir de aquí quiero dar un paseo por la cuidad me siento encerrada- el me dijo –si me joven ama quiere salir, tendré que acompañarla así que por favor puede esperarme tengo que arreglar cosas para nuestra salida así que déjeme terminar de vestirla- el termino de vestirme y salió de mi habitación sin antes decirme –con su permiso, me retiro- al salir yo decidí seguirlo pero como estaba adolorida tuve que ir paso a paso para no lastimarme. Empecé a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión con tanta lentitud que he visto con cuidado las cosas que estaban ahí fue como si todo lo que paso hubiese sido un sueño y yo despertara y viera a mi familia desayunando felizmente esperándome, mis padres tomando su té tranquilamente y mi hermana corriendo a donde yo estaba para abrazarme todos juntos sonriéndome pero al abrir la puerta del comedor no había nadie solo yo, en eso siento como alguien me iba a tocar el hombro derecho pero yo rápidamente y muy asustada volteo y veo que era Sebastián que se quedo sorprendido al verme y me dijo –ah…..¿joven ama? Se encuentra bien- yo le digo seriamente después de calmarme –yo...estoy muy bien, bueno ya vámonos de acuerdo- y me contesto – yes my lady-.

Ya llegando a Londres veo a varias personas con sus familias felices y sonriendo todos juntos, el ver eso me dolió el pecho entonces recordé a mis padres y me dirigí a Sebastián y le dije –Sebastián, llévame a ver a mis padres tengo que verlos ahora- el solo me vio y me dijo –claro, si mi joven ama quiere que la lleve lo hare, así que por favor sígame- y así lo hice hasta llegar a una funeraria muy antigua donde se veía muy tenebrosa en eso Sebastián me tomo de los hombros y me dijo –es aquí mi joven ama vamos- el me sonrío y me dijo - ¿Qué pasa? Tiene miedo señorita- el casi se echa a reír pero yo le dije –yo….yo no tengo miedo, que piensas que soy Sebastián- yo entro y veo varias cajas para muertos y de repente se oye una sonrisa que creo que me decía a mi –oh! …..bienvenido conde ha pasado vario tiempo de que usted vino jeje- yo me quede sorprendida yo nunca había escuchado que alguien menciónense mi título pero parece que lo dijeron mal yo soy una chica seria condesa entonces salió e quien sabe donde un tipo extraño que me dijo –oh! Pero si no es el conde pero por alguna razón esta señorita se parece tanto al el que me he confundido, eso es un misterio, ¿no? señor mayordomo jeje- Sebastián le dijo –si, así es- yo me quede pensando ¿de quién estaría hablando? Pero luego recordé a mis padres y le dije a ese extraño señor seriamente –disculpe no puedo saber a qué se refiere pero yo solo he venido porque quiero saber donde están los cuerpos de mis padres y si ya están listos para su sepultura- el me dijo – ah claro! ….. Sígame señorita- el extraño señor me guiaba a mí y a Sebastián hacia donde estaban mis difuntos padres. Al mirar sus cuerpos me quede sorprendida y Sebastián me tomo de los hombros y yo lo abrace, casi empiezo a llorar pero luego el me dice –se encuentra bien ¿joven ama?- yo busque su mirada y me di cuenta que es lo que estaba haciendo y lo solté.


	3. capitulo 2

Lo siento mucho si los otros capítulos fueron de diferente manera que este. Los trate de editar para que estén todos iguales pero hice una tontería y ya no pude.

Espero que no les haya importado.

bueno disfruten...

Solo espero felicidad

El extraño señor me guiaba a mí y a Sebastián hacia donde estaban mis difuntos padres. Al mirar sus cuerpos me quede sorprendida y Sebastián me tomo de los hombros y yo lo abrace, casi empiezo a llorar pero luego el me dice –se encuentra bien ¿joven ama?- yo busque su mirada y me di cuenta que es lo que estaba haciendo y lo solté.

Capitulo 2

A mi no me gusta ponerme avergonzada cuando hay gente observándome por eso voltee para ver lo que había alrededor.

Ataúdes de varios tamaños, varios objetos, varias botellas, la luz no me deja ver bien. . . todo obscuro yo. . .

Caí al suelo y me desmaye

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hermana!. . . hermana!. . .Yuuki!...ven!- oí una voz, solo oírla, la reconocí inmediatamente. . . Mei mi hermana

-espera! … hermana!... no me dejes sola!.. por favor!- lo ultimo lo grite y desperté.

En mi habitación solo se asomaba la hermosa luna, iluminándome con su hermoso brillo.

Me pare, camine junto a la ventana y pude sentir unas manos que me tocaban los hombros. Al sentir esas manos, volteo rápidamente por impulso, me pego en la madera de los grandes ventanales de mi cuarto.

Mis heridas de mi estomago empezaron a sangrar, tanto dolor y miedo hizo que mis piernas ya no aguantaran mi peso, haciéndome caer.

Aun con mis ojos sorprendidos viendo a esa persona. Imaginándome las personas que me secuestraron y me lastimaron, pero esa persona se acerco a mi y haciendo que la luz dela luna lo bañara de su luz.

Era él, Sebastián un poco exaltado al mirarme y ahora hincándose para estar a mi tamaño, pasando una de sus manos a mi frente, secándome mi sudor por lo sorprendida que estaba.

Él se quedo un rato mirándome y viendo que yo continuaba temblando, el me abrazo con mucho cuidado por que el se dio cuenta de mis heridas que empezaban a sangrar.

Su abrazo tan cálido, tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, me empezó a calmar y me relajo, hasta que el, con uno de sus movimientos me cargo y me dirigió hacia mi cama para poder acobijarme y cambiarme las vendas ya ensangrentadas.

Al terminar se retiro dejándome de nuevo a la obscuridad, dejando de nuevo en esa frialdad.

Intente dormir pero mis intentos eran inmunes a eso, por eso fui a dar un paseo por toda la mansión…

Camine por todos lados y me pare en la puerta que da a la habitación de mis padres, un impulso me hizo entrar, pensando que todo estaría todo roto, arruinado pero no, todo estaba como antes.

Iba a empezar a llorar por eso salí de ahí…

Camine por otro rumbo y llegue al cuarto de mi hermana y recordé que tenia que llamarle para el entierro de nuestros padres, luego se me vino a la mente el sujeto raro al cual fui a ver creo que hace un par de horas por mis padres.

-¿Qué quiso decir con conde? Es raro…. A menos de que…. Espera… mmmm…. Me trato de decir chico….yo no soy chico obviamente…. Que no vio que traía un vestido- eso me hizo enojar

Entre sin darme cuenta a la habitación de mi hermana y como es de Mei, siempre puros espejos. Me mire en uno de ellos y me empecé a describir en voz alta.

-veamos….cabellos obscuros…..ojos azul profundo….al igual que este pendiente….el collar de mama…. Su único recuerdo de ella- me puse muy triste y salí de ahí.

-¿joven ama? Que hace en lugar como este. ¿Sabe que hora es?-

Yo salto un tanto asustada por la repentina voz de mi mayordomo, por dios, que apareció de la nada.

-no, no se que hora es Sebastián, yo solo estaba paseando por mi mansión, no puedo dormir-

-son las 4 de la mañana, joven ama, déjeme escoltarla a su habitación, así que, por favor –

- no tengo sueño, además tengo cosas que debo encargarme y no puedo esperar más-

-¿Cómo cuales joven ama?-

-la compañía Funtom, por supuesto, ya que mis padres no están más aquí es mi deber como la mayor de sus hijas hacerme cargo de esto-

Sebastián se quedo un rato en silencio y el me dice

-entonces, joven ama, si le traigo todos sus documentos que necesita y sus asuntos acerca del funeral de sus padres, usted se ira a descansar sin protestar- el me sonríe

Yo me quedo pensando un momento

Es imposible que alguien tenga listo todos los documentos que necesito para la compañía sin saber de que se trata, ni llamar a mi hermana a esta hora, me pregunto si lo lograras maldito demonio.

-esta bien Sebastián, si es que lo logras, pero sino serás sumamente castigado- me rio maliciosamente

Luego de legar a la sala y tocar mi melodía preferida de piano, Sebastián toca la puerta y yo le digo que pase. Al entrar veo que en sus manos trae unos documentos y me dice entregándomelos

-su hermana, la señorita Mei, vendrá hoy en la tarde junto con su abuela, la señora Lucia y por lo de la compañía Funtom, como no había nadie de fiar, usted tiene todo el derecho y la libertad de ser la nueva dueña de la compañía Funtom y yo su servidor le ayudare a lo que usted no lo logre entender, y si usted me lo permite buscare personas que sean de ayuda en la mansión, eso seria todo, joven ama-el muy sínico me sonríe tan orgullosamente

Yo me trato de no sorprenderme y le digo

-buen trabajo Sebastián, mmmm…parece que me dejaste sin palabras-

El me sonríe aun más y me dice

-¿Qué seria de mí, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive sino pudiera hacer algo tan simple como esto?-

Yo me paro del banco que esta cerca del piano y le digo

-Entonces me voy a mi habitación…ah pero casi se me olvida, también necesito que me ayudes a arreglar esto-

-eh...si-

-solo necesito que me envíes a varios maestros para que aprenda cosas nuevas, no me gusta el no seguir estudiando, Sebastián arregla varias citas, entendido y si permito que contrates a más personal para esta mansión, eso es todo-

Salgo de ahí y alcanzo a escuchar a Sebastián decirme

-yes, my lady-

Llego a mi habitación y me paro detrás de mi puerta

-maldito demonio, eso me sorprendió-

Me acuesto en mi cama y me llego a dormir un par de horas, por suerte no tuve pesadillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La gran luz del sol me despertó, y con la ayuda de Sebastián que me trajo el té.

-joven ama par esta mañana le he traído el té Oolong o azul que es mas suave que el te negro y mas fuerte que el te verde-

Yo me olvide completamente de mi vergüenza hacia el cambio de ropa y de vendas que Sebastián me estaba haciendo, al parecer ese te sabia muy delicioso para mi gusto así que me entretuve con este.

-hoy en la tarde vendrá la señorita Mei y la señora Lucia para estar en el funeral que se llevara a cabo mañana para sus padres también he mandado cartas a sus otros familiares, tal vez ellos lleguen en la noche para este día, los maestros que me ha pedido vendrán en diferentes horarios, matemáticas vendrá a las once de la mañana, español a las once y media, historia a las doce, ciencias a las doce y media, música vendrá a la una de la tarde, geografía a la una y media, cívica a las dos, artes a las dos y media, y para mañana otros profesores mas, luego a las tres de la tarde empezaremos a ver lo de la compañía Funtom, así que desayunara, se ira a bañar y se arreglara para todo , yo me alistare para que todo este en orden- Sebastián se para y se retira

Yo acabe mi te y baje hacia el comedor para desayunar pero no había nada ahí, Sebastián me guio para llevarme al jardín y desayunar ahí, el jardín donde solía jugar felizmente…ah…cuantos recuerdos.

Terminando de desayunar, Sebastián me prepara el baño y me ayuda a quitarme todo para empezar a bañarme, yo nada mas me le quedo viendo con mi cara sonrojada y el me dice

-entonces joven ama si me disculpa, le pido que por favor se meta a la bañera para poder bañarla- el solo se me queda viendo y sonríe para decirme

-no se preocupe no le voy a hacer nada, como ya le dije, es mi obligación ayudarla, por ahora que no tiene sirvientas que le ayuden-…

Yo nada mas me quedo en silencio y el sigue bañándome.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya vestida, el empieza a arreglar el cabello. Al terminar, el me dice

-entonces joven ama, voy a abrir para que le primer maestro de su clase… ah por cierto joven ama, no olvide sonreír- el me sonríe y se retira de ahí.

Yo me quedo un momento observándome en el espejo. Un vestido azul profundo, el mismo color de mis ojos, el mismo color que tiene la joya de este collar, esta joya en varias situaciones, siempre estaba en la familia Phantomhive, mis antepasados hombres siempre lo utilizaban en anillo pero de repente fueron mujeres quienes lo traían puesto solo que en collar, este collar fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre, yo pensaba que tal vez ya no existiría por el incendio pero extrañamente se salvo, todo ileso, sin un solo rasguño en el, el único recuerdo de mi madre.

El vestido lo escogió Sebastián, me llegaba debajo de las rodillas y me tapaba un poco mas arriba del pecho, lo adornaba un listón plateado, igual a el que tenia mi cabello obscuro y los zapatos, de mi preferencia, zapatos de tacón bajo, para ser el estilo de Sebastián , es muy lindo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llego el maestro de matemáticas a donde me encontraba, decidí que donde debía aprender debía ser en la biblioteca…silencio nada mas.

Lo salude como debía y empezó mi clase, paso el tiempo y todos los maestros fueron viniendo poco a poco y al igual retirando, me sentí un poco emocionada pero a la vez cansada.

Camine hasta llegar a la oficina de mi padre para empezar a hablar de negocios con varias personas, esperando que mi compañía les proporcionara gran cantidad de dinero pero desafortunadamente los rechace a todos ya que me entere de quienes era…molestos y estúpidos falsificadores, haciéndose pasar por quien no son.

-piensan que una joven no sabe acerca de esto, que idiotas son-

Me molesto mucho y Sebastián me paso otros documentos de la compañía. Estuve leyendo estos documentos y Sebastián me dice

-ya son las 4:00 pm, ya han de llegar los primeros invitados, joven ama-

-Sebastián al llegar mis familiares, si alguno de ellos te hace preguntas sobre ti, inventa algo para que no sospechen nada, de acuerdo-

-entendido-

Sebastián se va retirando, cuando me dice y se detiene en la puerta

-y joven ama, muestre una sonrisa aunque sea solo una- el se retira

Yo me quedo un momento pensando y decido seguir a mi mayordomo.

Cuando llego a la entrada, veo que esta cerca de la puerta hablando con una persona, no la puedo ver bien ya que el la cubre. Yo bajo por las grandes escaleras con cuidado para no tropezar con el vestido.

Sebastián oye que bajo por las escaleras y se hace a un lado para que pueda ver a la persona que se encuentra detrás de el.

La veo y digo sorprendida

-her…hermana, Mei-

Ella me ve y me sonríe con su típica y deslumbrante sonrisa tan de ella

-hermana!-


	4. Capitulo 3

Solo espero felicidad

Sebastián oye que bajo por las escaleras y se hace a un lado para que pueda ver a la persona que se encuentra detrás de el.

La veo y digo sorprendida

-her…hermana, Mei-

Ella me ve y me sonríe con su típica y deslumbrante sonrisa tan de ella

-hermana!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando baje por completo esas escaleras, ella salió corriendo hacia a mi y me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que mis heridas volvieron a sangrar, pero llego mi salvación ese mayordomo

-señorita Mei, la comida ya esta lista, por favor si las dos son tan amables de seguirme-

Mei me suelta, casi sentí morir con ese abrazo.

No se muy bien lo que vi o yo lo interprete de esa manera, no lo se, pero al parecer mi hermana al ver a Sebastián se quedo quieta y se puso roja.

Yo me sentí extraña como si mi pecho se estrechará y a la vez enojada

-Sebastián! Cuanto tiempo nos vas a hacer esperar, me muero de hambre, maldito demonio-

El se queda sorprendido ante mi reacción y dice

-claro, discúlpeme joven ama, ahora por favor síganme-

El nos guía al comedor y Mei lo sigue con la mirada. Siento como si eso me provocara reacciones raras podría decir que estoy ¿celosa? No! Si estoy celosa de que la gente se le quede viendo a el eso significaría que me gus…atrae, si atrae, de seguro es eso, pero esta reacción me lo ha dicho mi madre tal vez si estoy enamorada… pero el es un demonio, si el es un demonio, sin sentimientos o tal vez si los tiene.

-¿joven ama? Por favor escúcheme ¿joven ama?- escucho una voz

-hermana!... Yuuki! Te habla Sebas-chan- escucho otra voz, esta hizo que reaccionara

-eh?...yo…mmmm… que necesitan….¿que quieren?!-

Los veo y mi hermana me dice

-pues te quedaste quieta y Sebas-chan….te estuvo hablando y no le hiciste caso, hasta que yo te grite-

Yo le digo

-¿Sebas-chan?-

Mei se puso más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba y me dice

-si, si, Sebas-chan pienso que sueno muy adorable-

Sebastián dice con una sonrisa

-me alaga mucho sus honorables palabras señorita Me-

Ella se pone aun mucho más sonrojada que estaba, si eso se puede más, claro,

-si…de…nada-

Yo fastidiada le digo

-bien…vamos a comer-

Entro al comedor y veo que esta todo limpio y muy arreglado hermosamente. Yo simplemente lo ignoro y me siento, entra Mei y se sienta también sin antes seguir alagando a Sebastián.

Sebastián nos trae las comidas que hizo y nos sirve de estas

Mei al probarla sonríe y le dice

-oh!...Sebastián esto es delicioso, muy rico de verdad-

El le dice

-muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras- sonríe

Yo los trato de ignorar entrando en mi propio mundo

Sebastián se da cuenta de eso

-¿joven ama?-

Yo lo miro y luego miro a mi hermana….esa Mei sonriendo tan estúpidamente a Sebastián y el muy idiota siguiéndole el mismo juego, me hace ¿enojar? De nuevo

-no tengo hambre- me pongo seria y me levanto

-¿hermana?-

Yo le digo acercándome a la puerta para poder salir de este lugar

-me voy a mi habitación, no tengo hambre-

Salgo de ahí y me voy corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Esa Mei siempre con su estúpida sonrisa y su sonrojo…hacia mi mayordomo…hacia Sebastián…

Llego a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Me siento en el suelo recargándome en la puerta

-¿Por qué me pongo así? ¿Qué me sucede?, solo Mei esta tratando de ser amable con el, pero eso me hace enojar, ¿a que se debe?-

Escucho a alguien tocando la puerta y una voz me dice

-¿joven ama?, por favor habrá la puerta-

El como es…. Siempre con su hermosa voz….hablándome...

-si no abre yo lo hare-

Yo no digo nada y por un momento solo hubo silencio

-oh!...entonces yo la abriré-

Sebastián la abre ya que el tiene las llaves de la mansión.

Al momento de abrirla, yo me caigo por completo en el suelo por la fuerza que el utilizo para abrirla.

-maldito demonio-

Le digo esto sobándome la cabeza y mis rodillas

-lo siento joven ama, pero pensé que había puesto un mueble atrás de la puerta y… eso le pasó- me sonríe

- me estas tratando de decir mueble!-

- no señorita, solo fue lo que pensé-

-… y ¿para que estas aquí?-

- es por su hermana, joven ama, ella esta preocupada por usted-

Sentí que mi corazón se empezó a apretar al escuchar esas palabras.

-dile que estoy bien, eso es todo, ahora retírate!-

- pero le he traído su comida, joven ama, ¿no quería comer?, hace unos momento usted lo menciono ¿no es cierto?-me sonríe casi burlándose de mi

Como me di cuenta de ello, yo nada más me le quedo viendo y abro los ventanales de mi habitación y me siento en una silla junto a una mesa que está afuera en el balcón y le digo

-oye! ¿Que no me vas a servir mi comida?- le trato de sonreír tan falsamente como lo hago.

- yes, my lady- el igual me sonríe

Veo como va colocando las tazas, platos, cubiertos. También va sirviendo la comida

-huele delicioso, ¿Qué es?- genial, yo no quería hablar pero las palabras salieron inconscientemente, demonios, que maldito orgullo que tengo.

-es lasaña acompañada de verduras dulces- me voltea a ver con sus lindos ojos rojos, tal vez esperando que le dirigiera la palabra.

-bueno joven ama, hoy le serviré te negro frio como bebida- me vuelve a ver esperando que le dijera algo.

Me le quedo viendo y empiezo a comer, el solo se me queda viendo, no me gusta para nada que se me queden viendo y lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Sebastián?-

-no nada, yo solo quería ver como mi linda joven ama esta comiendo, eso es todo- me sonríe

-maldito demonio, como me haces sonrojar- volteo a ver a otro lado, intentando no mirarlo.

Solo escucho como se ríe casi sonando apenado.

Al terminar de comer, el alza las bajillas y cubiertos y cuando se iba a retirar yo le digo

-oye Sebastián-

El se detiene y me voltea a ver

-si, joven ama, ¿Qué sucede?-

-lo….lo siento…lo siento-

-pero ¿Por qué? Joven ama-

-pues…no te vayas a burlar, entendido-

- esta bien, joven ama-

-pues…bueno…por-

-¿por?-

-por haberme enojado por causa de que mi hermana se sonrojo al verte y por seguirte como mosca por todos lados y por…-

Escucho como se reía y sus pasos avanzando, no voltee a ver para enfrente temiendo ver su cara burlándose de mi. Pero un sonido me hizo voltear para el frente y lo que vi fue…nada…no vi a nadie, solo la mesita donde el había puesto las vasijas sucias.

Eso me hizo sentir muy estúpida.

-tal vez se fue corriendo por miedo a lo que le dije- me reí un poco

-no joven ama, nunca me burlaría de usted, si no me siento alagado por sus hermosas palabras, eso me hizo un poco ¿feliz?-

Al decir eso sentí unas manos cálidas abrazándome por atrás, no me sorprendí tanto por que sabia quien era, era el, era Sebastián.

-sabe joven ama, que lo que usted me dijo es conocido como celos… pero para sentir eso usted debería estar enamora…- eso me lo dijo cerca de mi oído

-atraída, Sebastián, atraída!-

-Yuuki! Yuuki!- escucho una voz muy fuerte

-suéltame Sebastián!- le digo terminando de escuchar esa voz y me siento en mi cama

-hermana!- se ríe la persona que hizo posible arruinar este momento

-¿Qué pasa Mei?- le digo con un poco de fastidio mientras que Sebastián agarra la mesita y se retira dejándome a solas con Mei.

Mei pasa muy emocionada hasta que sale del cuarto Sebastián, entonces ella se acerca a la puerta y la cierra…claramente vi como ella cambia su humor alegre y torpemente feliz a uno obscuro y triste.

-hermana- me dice con su voz muy quebradiza

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?- le digo mientras sonrió falsamente cuando de verdad estoy guardando temor por ese repentino cambio de humor.

-oye hermana- se acerca a mí y me toma del hombro

-¿Por qué papa y mama están muertos? ¿Por qué?¿tu donde estabas cuando eso ocurrió?...dime, dime, no me gusta que no me digas las cosas, por favor…por favor Yuuki- llora mientras me aprieta el hombro.

-yo…yo- me callo por que se que le haría sufrir demasiado o mas de lo que esta sufriendo ahora, si le describo lo que vi…si le describo cuanto sufrí…

-lo se hermana, se que no me puedes decir, si es de seguro que no me quieres hacer sufrir lo se, pero por favor dímelo, dímelo todo- se trata de secar sus ojos ya mojados e hinchados.

-Mei…te lo diré pero cálmate- le digo parándome para poder abrazarla. Pensando y pensando que excusa le podre decir para esquivar la parte del contrato pero yo no…yo no le puedo mentir, nunca a ella.

-hace cinco o seis días creo yo fui de compras a Londres y…- tocan en la puerta

-joven ama, señorita Mei- era Sebastián. Que suerte que era el, habría empezado a llorar si no había llegado el en el momento.

-los primeros invitados ya han llegado, les he dicho que pasen y los he llevado a la sala de estar, las están esperando- Sebastián, su vos suena rara, creo, esa no es su melodiosa voz…algo le pasa.

-ya vamos!- le digo le digo mientras suelto a Mei y le vuelvo a dar un ultimo abrazo para ya salir en donde nos espera mi mayordomo

-no te preocupes, pronto sabrás todo, todo, ya olvida esas lagrimas, todo esta bien, entendido- le sonrió y le doy un beso en la mejilla

-vamos tenemos que atender a unos invitados- le digo y me salgo de mi cuarto con una mano agarrando la de Mei

-si!, vamos Yuuki-

-si…vamos Sebastián-

-entendido-

Dejo que Sebastián nos guie hasta la sala de estar en donde se encuentran los invitados, no creo que se vea el de todo feliz, parece un poco incomodo, me pregunto a que se deberá.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, nunca y repito nunca, pensé que estaría el, esa persona tan insoportable y manipuladora….

-Alexander Trancy- susurro

-¿Cómo has estado mi querida Yuuki Phantomhive? ¿Me extrañaste? Por que yo si y demasiado- me sonríe y me abraza.


End file.
